Shadowed lights
by StarGuardian5
Summary: When Kari wakes up she had no memory of herself other than her name. the hospital she is staying at is attacked by gouhls and Kari is taken to Hellsing and hired there. Alucard knows there something stranged about Kari but what is it? Will Kari get her memories back while dealing with her feelings for Alucard? or will she be snuffed out like a light? Read to find out and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! this is my first Hellsing fanfic. if i got anything wrong with peronalities of the characters please tell me.  
Warnings: this fic is going to have a lot of blood and gore. and Cussing becase Kari is a really bad potty mouth. oh and later on there will be kissing.****  
Disclaimer: i do not own Hellsing. i only own Kari and her firends and brother.  
Review please and no flames they make me sad!**

* * *

A young woman sighed as she stared at the white hospital celing. She had been in this place for about a week and it was starting to get on her nerves. When she had woken up she had no memory of herself or her life, the only thing she vaguely knew was her name, Kari. That's all that one word. Kari frowned again for the millionth time in one hour. It was night and she couldn't sleep. _I'm so bored. Why can't they let me out already? I'm fine I just can't remember anything, _she thought scowling. She leaned back on her pillow, fingers of her right hand touching the bandages on her left wrist. The girl knew that there was something special about the mark on her wrist that looked like it had been branded onto her pale skin.

A low groaning caught Kari's ears. The brown haired girl looked up, her pine green eyes narrowing. She got out of bed, her bare feet tapping softly on the floor. Kari walked to the door and opened it. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw blood everywhere. A man stood there and caught sight of her. _Shit!_ Kari thought, backing up and slamming the door. She backed away as it slammed open. "What's this?" the man sneered, showing large fangs. Kari gasped, her green eyes wide with fear. "What are you?" she demanded, burring her fear in the deepest part of her mind. The man leered at her and Kari scowled. "Hm, you smell…deliseous," he growled, appearing behind her. "Nani?" she squeaked as he grabbed her shoulders in an iron grip. "Let me go!" she screamed, as he sniffed her neck. "Shut up bitch!" he snarled, wrapping a hand around her throat.

"What foul language towards a lady," a deep voice said. Kari's eyes widened. The aura she was seeing and feeling nearly made her black out it was so powerful. _No human has such an aura!_ Kari thought, staring at the man in red with large frightened eyes. "Who?" she whispered. "Who the hell are you!?" the creature holding her yelled. The man smirked, "You're worst nightmare, punk." Kari stared at him. He caught her eyes, "Girl, do you want to come with me?" "Hang on one second," Kari said, closing her eyes and jamming her right foot up and back. The man holding her hwoled, releasing Kari. She jumped away, yelping as hthe bandages on her wrist got torn off. The mark was bright red and angry looking. "Itai!" kari yelped, grabbing the still tender wrist and ducking behind the man in red. He glanced at her and smirked, then pulled out two huge pistols. Kari jumped when he fired. Covering her ears and squeezing her eyes shut, Kari whimpered as more shots rang out.

Alucard grinned as the vampire turned to ash. He turned to the young woman. She ahd her eyes shut and her ears covered. He touched her hand. A yelp sounded as she jumped in firght. "What are you?" she gasped out, large green eyes staring at him. He smriekd and said, "You, my dear, are coming with me." She growled, "No way in hell!" he just grinned and knocked her out.

Integra saw Alucard walk out of the small hospital with someone in his arms. She felt a headache coming on as the vampire stood infront of her. Integra could see it was a young woman, only eighteen or nineteen by her looks. "Alucard, who is this?" she demadnded. "This girl was a hostage of the freak. I thought you would wish to explain things to her, Master," the vampire replied smoothly. Integra sighed, she knew he had another reason but he wouldn't say it. "Is she still human?" she asked. "Yes," he said. "She's quite brave though, she got away form the freak by kicking him," he told Integra. The blond's eye brow rose a bit. "Fine, bring her with us," Integra said, turning to leave. Alucard smirked, looking down at the girl in his arms.

Kari groaned, waking up. "Son of a… where in the hell am I!" she yelped, bolting up. She looked around and noticed that she was defentaly ont in the hospital. And she was in a dark blue night gown. "What in the world?" she muttered, looking at the fresh bandages on her wrist.

"So you're awake," a deep voice said next to her. Kari jumped a bit and yelped again. The man who had saved her was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at her with crimson eyes. Kari's own green ones glared daggers at him, "Where am I and who are you?" "Alucard, stop pestering the girl," a woman ordered crossly as the door opened. Kari looked at the blond woman who stepped into the room. "Master," the man, Alucard, greeted. Kari shgot him a glare as he moved closer to her, green eyes livid. "Who are you?" she asked, turning towards the woman. "Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing," the woman said. Kari's eye brow rose a little, "Okay. Um where am i?" "The hellsing headquarters in London," Integra said. "London?" Kari gasped, her eyes going wide. Alucard smirked at her reaction, "Why so surprised little girl?" "Don't call me little!" she snarled, glaring at him. His smirk got wider. "Alucard, leave her alone," Integra snapped. Kari shot her a grateful look. "Now then, what is your name and why were you at the hospital," Integra asked. "My name's Kari sir. I was at the hospital because I was apparently found in a field with large injuries to my back and in a comatose state for about a month. When I woke up, I had no memories of myself. The only thing I knew was my name," she replied, looking at her hands. Integra stared at her for a few minutes. It was obvious she wasn't lying. Integra sighed, "Well, Alucard said that you got away from the vampire by yourself. You have two choices here Miss. Kari. One stay here and help us fight monsters like what you saw willingly, or two, we force you to stay here." "I'll stay," Kari said. Integra nodded, "Alright. You'll start training tomorrow after you've had some more rest." "Thank you Sir," Kari said, smiling the first real smile she had for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been busy with school. anyways, here's the next chapter.  
Warnings: blood, cussing, violence later and Alucard being Alucard.  
Disclaimer: i do not own Hellsing. i only own Hikari and her friends  
Reveiw please! if i screwed up with one of the characters tell me please but do it nicely!**

* * *

_Blood splattered her face as she cut through the hoard of monsters. "Nichole, Katie where are you!?" she screamed, her silver and black hair tainted red with blood. "Kari!" a child screamed. "Nichole, I'm coming!" Kari yelled, pushing her way through the monsters. More blood rained down as a giant wolf tore it way to Kari. "Chris!" she gasped, leaning against the wolf that turned into a man. "Kari, you need to calm down. We'll get to them," he whispered, throwing the injured girl's arm over his shoulder. Kari winced as her bloody side was stressed, "Chris, we have to get the other pack members out of here. Leave me and get them to safety. I'll be fine," she ordered. "No, I won't. None of our pack will be separated, little fox girl," he snarled. "I'm ordering you as alpha! Get the others away from here and leave me!" Kari snarled suddenly, her purple and gold eyes glowing. The boy, Chris yelped, "Okay!" He let Kari go and she drew her katana, "Let's go Kasai." The sword began to glow…_

* * *

Kari bolted up, sweat rolling down her face. "What was that?" she panted, wiping the sweat off her fore head. Sighing, Kari stood up, her back popping. She ran a hand through her hair, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Kari felt someone watching her. She spun around, no one was there. She growled a little as she found the uniform that Walter had set out for her. She scowled at the skirt but got dressed. Kari ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing down till it was flat and untangled. Kari sighed as she heard someone knock on her door. "It's open," she called. Walter stepped in, "Good morning Miss Kari." "Morning Walter," Kari said, turning him. "Sir Integra would like to see you," he told her. "Okay," Kari nodded. Walter led her to Integra's office. Kari memorized the way there for future reference.

"Good morning, Sir Integra, I brought Miss Kari like you asked," Walter greeted. Integra nodded, and looked at the girl. Kari blinked at her, "Good morning Sir." "Sit," Integra ordered. Kari sat in the chair in front of Integra's desk.

"Kari, I want you to train with Alucard," Integra said. Kari blinked, "What?" Alucard appeared behind her, making the girl jump. "You will be training with me, brat," he snapped. Kari narrowed her green eyes and said, "Don't call me a brat." Alucard and the brown haired girl had a glaring match while Integra watched. "Both of you stop," she ordered. Kari looked away, muttering curses under her breath aimed at Alucard. "Come on," Alucard said, pulling her up by her arm. She let out a small yelp, "Hey!"

* * *

Alucard glanced at the girl who was trailing behind him, rubbing her arm. The girl blinked, frowning, "Hey, um, Alucard? Do you feel that?" he stopped, "What?" "There's something wrong. It's in the city. I…I can't place it," Kari said, her hand going to her bandaged wrist. "What is it? And why the hell does it feel familiar?" she whispered, her green eyes narrowed in thought. "Familiar?" Alucard said. "I can't explain. I just feel like I've felt this aura before, but I can't remember where," she replied, turning back to him. "We should start training right?" she said. Alucard nodded, leading her to the firing range.

Alucard found a pistol for Kari. "I'll teach you how to use that," he said, handing her the gun. Kari took it and blinked. Alucard grabbed her wrist, pulling it up and positioning her hand correctly. Kari watched him position her fingers. "Try to hit that target there," he said, pointing to a target about twenty yards away. Kari brought up the pistol and took aim, biting her lip in concentration. She pulled the trigger. The bullet missed. "Damn," she muttered, twitching a bit in annoyance. "You've never shot before," Alucard observed. Kari blinked. Alucard told her to pull the slide back. She did and aimed again. "Take a deep breath, calm down," he said. Kari did, closing her eyes for a moment. "'Here goes nothing,' she muttered, firing. The shot hit the target in the shoulder. "You'll get better with practice, maybe," Alucard sneered. Kari glared at him, "Bastard." "I'm teaching you hand to hand now,' he growled. Kari blinked as he took her gun and set it down. Then he vanished.

* * *

Instincts kicked in as Kari looked around her, _where is that jerk?_ She closed her eyes and listened. She ducked, hearing the barest swoosh of air as Alucard came at her. Her survival instincts kicked into high gear and Kari opened her eyes, and kicked out, missing Alucard. She bit her lip, and straightened, calm and waiting for him to attack. He did. Kari jumped back; he caught her foot, throwing her. Yelping, Kari flipped in mid-air, landing in a crouch. She glared at him, green eyes flashing. Alucard came at her again. Kari rolled to the side, scrambling to her feet and throwing a punch at him. She followed with a kick. Kari growled. Alucard caught her foot. Then he threw her against a tree and pinned her with a hand on her throat. It snapped Kari out of her instinctive state. She was panting, "Nani?" "You've fought before," Alucard said. "Can you let me go?' she asked. He smirked, "Why? I like this situation." Kari's eyes blazed with anger, "Let me go, now!" Alucard smirked and let the girl go. She slid down the tree, pulling her knees to her chest, "I'm dizzy." Alucard watched as she took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes. "Are you alright, brat?" "I'm just a little dizzy. It's probably the adrenaline still rushing through my system, give me a minuet," Kari replied, still panting. She finally stood up. "Jeez, next time, a little warning would be nice. I thought you were going to kill me," she grumbled, glaring at him. "I needed to see what you could do. If I had warned you, then you wouldn't have used your instincts," he said. "Jerk," she growled. Alucard gave her the pistol. She took it and grumbled, rubbing her wrist. "Ouch!" she yelped. Frowning Alucard grabbed her wrist, unwrapping the bandages.

The mark on Kari's wrist was angry red and seeping blood. She flinched as he poked it. "Ow, stop, that hurts," she snapped. "How did you get this?" he asked. "I don't know. I can't remember," Kari said. The mark looked to be a flame that was wrapped around her small wrist. Alucard rewrapped the bandage and let her wrist go. "That must be painful," he said. Kari shrugged, "You live with the card life deals you." Alucard rolled his eyes. He noticed the sun was coming up (Walter woke Kari up at dusk so she could train with Alucard.) "Come on, the sun is about to rise. You've been up all night and walking in daylight is exhausting for me," he said. Kari nodded, "Later." He led her into the manor again. Kari went to her room, changed into the night dress Integra gave her and passed out, barely slipping under her covers.


	3. Chapter 3

**okay sorry about not updating this story for a while. i've just been busy with school and my other stories. but here it is!  
Warnings: blood, cussing, later on some kissing, oocness  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing.**

* * *

Kari blinked as she saw Alucard appear. It had been three months since she joined Hellsing and she was still no closer to remembering anything. They did figure out that she could use a knife very well. The first mission she went on, a ghoul managed to get her to drop her gun and she grabbed a jagged piece of metal and used it like a professional knife user. She killed the ghoul, grabbed her pistol and managed to kill three more ghouls before Alucard and Seras backed her up. "What's up?" Kari asked, leaning her head back to look at him as Alucard loomed over her chair. "My master wishes to see both of us," he said, glaring at her. Kari blinked, nodding, "Okay." she stood up, her back letting out a loud crack. "Hn, was wondering when it'd pop back into alinment," she said. "You're weird," Alucard said. "This is coming from the guy who drinks blood?" Kari shot back, walking to her door. Alucard grabbed her and pulled her back. "Eh!?" The two faded into shadows.

Integra sighed as Alucard shoved Kari away from him after they appeared in her office. Kari glared at him before turning to her, "Is there something you wanted Sir?" "We have visitors today. They are from the Vatican's section thirteen, Iscariot. Please be careful, they want to see you Kari," Integra said. Kari nodded, "Yes sir."

First person, Kari, P.O.V.

I was curled up on one of the chairs in the library, reading. Seras walked in, "Kari come on. They're here." I nodded, jumping up, setting my book down and following my friend out. Seras sighed, "This is going to be fun. Not," she grumbled. I giggled, "I take it that they're not very nice?" "Nope," Seras deadpanned. I smiled and blinked.

I blinked as a tall man bumped into my shoulder. "Gomenasai!" I quickly said, inclining my head in apology. "Wha's that mean?" he asked. "Sorry. When I get startled, I say things in Japanese. I do it without thinking," I explained. Seras was tensed up, "Father Anderson." "Little Draculina," he sneered, the kinder attitude all gone. I instantly stepped between them, "Okay don't start fighting. Seras-chan," I looked at her, she relaxed, grumbling a little. I sighed; this was going to be fun. Anderson looked at me, "Ye mus' be the new Hellsing girl," he said. "Yes, you must be from the Vatican," I replied, grabbing Seras's hand. She grinned, "Nice handling there Kari." She whispered. I smirked back following Anderson.

As we entered Integra's office, a silver haired man sneered, "Well look, a new Hellsing girl." I narrowed my eyes at his condescending tone. I had a feeling this was going to be a long day. Seras sighed too, looking at me. Integra motioned for me to sit. I tucked my hair behind my ear. It had gotten longer over the last few months. "Kari, this is Enrico Maxwell of Iscariot," Integra said. I nodded, "Nice to meet you Maxwell-san." He narrowed his eyes at me. I kept the urge to cuss him out in check. Alucard smirked, reading my mind. _Get out of my head Alucard-san,_ I hissed mentally. His smirk grew bigger. I decided to ignore the jerk and focused on what Integra was saying. Maxwell kept glancing at me. Every time he did, Alucard would scowl. I looked at him, _your face is going to freeze that way if you keep scowling._ He shot a glare at me. I blinked innocently.

"Finally they're gone," Integra sighed. I looked at her, "That Maxwell seemed like one of those people who have major problems." She smirked, "You may have a point Kari. He has been a pain for a long time." Alucard hissed, "If given the chance I'd gladly rip him to shreds." I looked at him, "What's got you in a pissy mood?" He shot me a scowl. I blinked. Then he stormed off. "Jeez," I muttered. "I'm going to my room, is that alright Sir. Integra?" I asked. she nodded, "Go ahead."

* * *

A week later… Third person P.O.V...

Alucard glared as he saw Kari talking with one of the soldiers. Over the last few months he had started to become a little possessive of the girl. He noticed that she seemed more relaxed than when she came here. She smiled a lot more and he often saw her talking to the Police Girl. She also loved to pester and get into little arguments with him. He watched as the soldier tried to flirt with Kari and the brown haired girl shot him down, a tiny scowl on her face. She grumbled, walking past him. "What was that about little mouse?" he teased. He had taken up to calling her mouse as a way to annoy her. "Urisai!" she snapped, not looking at him. That when he knew something was bothering her. normally she'd turn around and call him a bastard while telling him to stop calling her that. He grabbed her arm. "Let me go Alucard-san," she ground out, not looking at him. "Someone's pissy," he sneered. That made her face him. If looks could kill, Alucard would be a pile of ash. Kari had dark circles under her eyes, a sign she hadn't been sleeping well and her skin, while naturally was pale, looked clammy had a slight bluish tint to it. His eyes narrowed, "What's wrong with you?" "I don't know," she whispered in a scared tone. He could she her shoulders trembling. He notices the dull look in her eyes, as they glaze over before Kari collapses against him.

* * *

**What's wron with Kari!? find out in the next chapter. agian sorry about the late update. Please reveiw and no flames, they make me sad.**


End file.
